Hound
by EmilyTane
Summary: "Sie wollten sie Susan nennen, nach unserer Mum." Sie streichelte dem Neugeborenen über das Gesicht. "Ich werde sie zu mir nehmen. Wir sind die letzten Bones"


Title: Hound

Author: EmilyTane

Rating: K+

Summary: "Sie wollten sie Susan nennen, nach unserer Mum." Sie streichelte dem Neugeborenen über das Gesicht. "Ich werde sie zu mir nehmen. Wir sind die letzten Bones"

Author's Note: Dies ist der Anfang einer längeren Oneshot Serie, die ich vor längerer Zeit geplant und neulich auf meinem Laptop wiedergefunden habe. Die Idee gefällt mir immernoch, also hab ich jetzt angefangen sie auch umzusetzen. Die Geschichten drehen sich um den ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort. Ich versuche mich soweit mir bekannt an den Canon zu halten, ändere hier und da aber mal Kleinigkeiten wenn es besser passt. In dieser Geschichte ist zum Beispiel Edgar Bones Susans Vater, obwohl er scheinbar ihr Onkel ist. Ich habe irgendwie immer gedacht Susan lebe mit ihrer Tante und ihre Eltern seien gestorben, aber das scheint nicht der Fall zu sein. Naja, hier ist es eben so. Diese Geschichte wird chronologisch gesehen nicht die Erste sein, da ich einfach eine Szene drauf los geschrieben habe, die mir einfiel. Die chronologische Reihenfolge wird dann in meinem Profil erscheinen, da sich bestimmt einige Oneshots aufeinander beziehen werden.

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling.

**Hound**

Die Abenddämmerung setzte ein als Babygeschrei das schwere Stöhnen im Schlafzimmer der Familie Bones ablöste. Voller Liebe blickte Edgar auf den neuen Erdenbewohneran der Brust seiner Frau. Sie hatte ihm eine weitere Tochter geschenkt.

Susan. So sollte sie heißen.

"Ein kräftiges kleines Mädchen haben Sie da Mrs. Bones", plapperte die junge Hebamme während sie die blutigen Laken entfernte und ihre Sachen zusammenpackte. "Und bildhübsch. Sie wird bestimmt eine große Herzensbrecherin." "Bloß nicht!" Edgar grauste allein der Gedanke seine Kleine könnte sich jemals für Jungs und Dates interessieren, wie es seine Älteste neuerdings tat. "Schlimm genug das Lisel von nichts anderem mehr redet." Die Damen lachten. Im Erdgeschoss zerbrach eine Vase.

"Edgar Liebling, schau doch mal bitte nach was Lisel und Ben schon wieder treiben", bat ihn seine Frau. Edgar verließ ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer und ging zur Treppe. Von dort konnte er bis ins Wohnzimmer hinabsehen und was er sah ließ sein Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Drei in schwarze Umhänge gehüllte Gestalten mit weißen Masken standen vor dem Sofa, die Zauberstäbe auf seine Kinder gerichtet. _Wie waren die in sein Haus gekommen?_

"Hallo Edgar. Nett von dir, dass du uns Gesellschaft leistest" Die süßliche Stimme Bellatrix Lestranges löste seinen Schock und er rannte verzweifelt die Treppe hinunter um sich in den Kampf zu stürzen. Die Kinder hockten auf dem Boden und versuchten sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Mit vor Angst aufgerissenen Augen sahen sie ihren Vater sich mit zwei Männern duellieren. Bellatrix beugte sich zu ihnen herab. "Ist es nicht herrlich!" Ihr grausames Grinsen wurde breiter und sie fing an wie eine Wahnsinnige zu lachen und zu gackern. "Und jetzt spielt mit mir! Crucio!"

Sophie hörte die Kampfgeräusche und Flüche und die Schreie ihrer Kinder, aber sie konnte nichts tun. Der Kamin war vom Flohnetzwerk getrennt worden und eine Apparationssperre lag auf dem Haus. Außerdem hätte sie in ihrem geschwächten Zustand eh nicht apparieren können. Kämpfen konnte sie erst recht nicht. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos und die Schreie ihrer Kinder brachten sie zum Weinen. Ihre Kinder würden sterben und sie auch. Es gab keine Rettung. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Susan, die in den Armen der Hebammen lag. Sie hatte ein Chance! "Nimm Susan und flüchte! Kletter am Besten aus dem Fenster und dann lauf Richtung Wald, damit sie dich nicht sehen. Apparier sobald es geht!" "Ich kann Sie doch nicht einfach hier lassen!" Verzweiflung klang in ihrer Stimme. "Doch, du musst! Bitte! Für mich ist es zu spät, aber du und Susan, ihr könnt es schaffen. Lauft!"

Die Schreie im Wohnzimmer wurden leiser. Grünes Licht. Sie verstummten. Dann kamen Schritte die Treppe herauf. Gefasst sah Sophie ihrem Ende entgegen, dem grünen Licht.

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen legte sich auf Bellatrix Gesicht als sie sich ihrem Mann und dessen Bruder zuwandte. "Das hätten wir. Lasst uns zurück zum Lord und Bericht erstatten." "Warte Bella. Da läuft jemand!" Jetzt blickten alle aus dem Fenster. Die Gestalt war noch nicht weit vom Haus entfernt. Bellatrix riss das Fenster auf. "Los töte sie!" Rabastan sprach den Todesfluch, verfehlte die Frau aber knapp. "Stümper!" Bellatrix schuppste ihn beiseite, zielte und traf punktgenau. Die Frau fiel ins Gras. "So... Jetzt sind wir fertig. Abmarsch." Bellatrix dreht sich um und ging, ein fröhliches Lied pfeifend.

10 Minuten später traf ein Team Auroren ein, nachdem das Ministerium Unverzeihliche in dem Haus registriert hatte. Unter ihnen Amelia Bones. Geschockt starrte diese erst auf die Verwüstung und dann auf die Leichen ihrer Nichte und ihres Neffen. Stumme Tränen drängten der sonst so gefassten Frau über die Wangen. Als nächstes entdeckte sie ihren Bruder. Tränenüberströmt sank sie auf die Knie. Alastor Moody trat zu ihr und strich ihr entgegen seiner Art über den Rücken. "Oben liegt Sophie. War sonst noch jemand im Haus?" fragte er mit traurigem Blick auf seinen nun ehemaligen Kollegen. Amelia schüttelte den Kopf. Dann fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme. "Was ist mit dem Baby?" Moody war verwirrt. "Welches Baby?" "Sophie war hochschwanger. Es sollte diese Woche kommen." Moody drehte sich um und brüllte seinen Leuten zu "Männer! Durchsucht das Haus und die Umgebung nach einem Baby!" Zu Amelia sagte er "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Edgar schon wieder Nachwuchs erwartete." "Sie haben es geheim gehalten, damit nicht die falschen Leuten erfahren konnte, wie leicht angreifbar sie nun waren", antwortete Amelia. "Kluge Entscheidung. Hat dem alten Edgar aber wohl nicht viel genützt."

"Sir?" Sirius stürmte herein, ein Bündel im Arm. "Black! Ist das das Baby?" "Ja, Sir! Wir haben es draußen in den Armen einer toten Frau gefunden. Sie war wohl die Hebamme, Sir." "In Ordnung Black." "Sir?" "Was noch!" "Äh, Sir. Das Baby, Sir, es lebt noch."

Wie zum Beweis seiner Worte fing die Kleine in seinen Armen an zu schreien. "Oh mein Gott!" Amelia stürzte auf ihn zu und drückte die Kleine an sich. "Wie hat sie das überlebt?" "Die Hebamme wurde von hinten erwischt. Die Schweine haben das Kind wohl nicht gesehen, Ma'am." "Danke, Black! Danke. Sie dürfen gehen." "Keine Ursache, Ma'am." Er grinste schief und ging zu seinen Kollegen zurück, die den Tatort sicherten. Amelia wandte sich wieder an Moody. "Sie muss gerade erst geboren worden sein. Ich war gestern erst hier. Die arme Kleine." "Sie hat also noch keinen Namen?" "Nein...doch! Doch, sie wollten sie Susan nennen, nach unserer Mum." Sie streichelte dem Neugeborenen über das Gesicht. "Ich werde sie zu mir nehmen. Wir sind die letzten Bones." Sie schluckte, dann apparierte sie.

Meinungen?


End file.
